Denial
by passwordrawr
Summary: Because EVERYONE saw how they looked at each other. Agencyshipping/ChessShipping. (Black/Touya/Hilbert and White/Touko/Hilda.) AU so not either one... Review please, I need some criticism.


**Denial**

But _EVERYONE _saw how they looked at each other.

* * *

**Black**

They were just friends, nothing more.

But then why did he care when she went on dates?

Why have the urge to punch the guys she went out with?

Why be so irritated?

Why was it he hated to see her crying?

Why was it that no matter what she wore, she took his breath away?

Why did his heart accelerate speeds when she was near?

He didn't know. He didn't want to. He was scared to admit his feelings. He lost her to his own insecurities.

But that didn't mean he** couldn't** take her back.

* * *

_White_

They were just friends, nothing more.

So why did she still care when he looked at other girls?

Why have the urge to slap them?

Why feel so frustrated?

Why was it that she hated to see him sad?

Why did she blush when they got close?

Why did her heart stop when they spent time together?

She knew. She wanted to forget. She was scared of the rejection that she thought would come.

But that didn't mean she _couldn't_ take him away.

* * *

**Black**

His first time of feeling jealous was when his rival asked her out. Normally that wouldn't bother him.

**But she said _yes._**

He promptly wanted to punch Cheren in the face. Hard.

And he did. And apologized after learning it was a ruse to get Bianca jealous.

**Facepalm.**

* * *

_White_

Her first time being jealous was when she saw Bianca with him at the local café. Normally she couldn't have cared.

_But they were laughing and_ _**blushing.**_

She wanted to slap her in the face. And make it sting.

And she almost did. Before she said they were there to make Cheren jealous.

_Faceplant._

* * *

They had agreed to go the prom together. As friends. So they were certainly surprised when they won the title of Prom Queen and King.

_**And the school was chanting for them to kiss.**_

They were both mortified. _Kissing their crush of their lives, in public_ **when they didn't even know they liked each other.**

But they gave the school what they wanted. It was a quick, chaste kiss that, needless to say, disappointed the crowd as much as it pleased them.

Afterwards they went back to her house, her blushing like the schoolgirl she was, and him as red as a Tamato Berry.

_Now I've done it. Our friendship is ruined!_

**Why did I have to ask her? Our friendship is ruined!**

They profusely apologized to each other, then launched into "It's okay" speeches.

They hugged and smiled, happy that they were still them.

And noticed how close they were.

And leaned in.

And kissed.

Properly.

It was slow, sweet, and full of love.

And after a few seconds, they pulled away, stunned at what just happened.

And she ran into her room.

And he ran back to his house.

* * *

It was a week later when they talked.

_"Why?" A quiver in her voice, betrayal written on her face._

**"Because..." He looked away.**

_"You just did it because I was there?" Anger replaces heartbreak._

**"No! I would never do that to you," he whispers, head in his hands.**

_"Because what? WHAT?!" It's a screech, a release of her emotions, tumbling out and slapping him._

**"Because... because I love you." He looks up at her, sincerity shining in his eyes.**

_"Oh..." The anger's gone, embarrassment and a scarlet blush appearing instead._

**"..." He gauges her expression, but it's a perfect blank stare.**

_"__..." She sits silently, thoughts dimly racing through her head._

**"I guess you don't want to see me anymore". He smiles, sadly, before getting up.**

_"__Black... I..." A tentative, hesitant murmur.__  
_

**It's okay. I'll see you around. He turns to exit the room.**

_"Black... Wait!" A leap up, a hand on his shoulder._

**"Yeah?" His eyes water as he turns to look her in the eyes, showing how hurt he actually felt.**

_"I... I love you too." She stammers it out, blush clearly evident._

**"..." His jaw hung in the air.**

_"__..." She finds an interest in the hardwood floors._

**"You... what?" ****Disbelief flickers across his face.**

_"You heard me!" Even now she was still stubborn._

**"But... I thought... You love me? How long?" He slumped back down in the chair.**

"_Since we met. Love at first sight." A gentle smile is visible._

**"Me too... How come you never told me?" His brow furrowed in concentration.**

_"I left hints!" She huffed indignantly._

**"..." A blush was spreading on his cheeks.**

_"..." She fiddled with her fingers.  
_

**"So..." He shifted slightly.**

_"So..." She copied his movements._

**He coughed, then got up and held his hand out to her.**

_She took it, standing up from her seat._

**"White Kuro, will you be my girlfriend?"**

_"Of course, Black Shiro."_

And they smile.

And their lips meet, and this kiss is passionate, and sweet, and they pull away.

And this time they smile and kiss again.

And the following day when they walk into school hand in hand, virtually the whole school cheers.

"Finally!" Their best friends, Cheren and Bianca exclaim in their first class.

She blushes, and he kisses her. (This, of course, makes her even redder.)

And they keep their relationship - until they are twenty-one and he proposes.

**Their love was simple and beautiful - black and white.**

They have twins, which look like carbon copies of them.

They name the boy Touya and the girl Touko.

It's like a fairy tale.

And this is their happy ending.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N: hope you enjoy and review!**_

_**I know I'm bad. I'm not the worst. Fluff domination.**_

_**Lots of short phrases make beautiful things.**_

_**Fav/Review for more! (Kuro means Black, Shiro means White. Touya/Touko is the game names.)**_

_**P.S. Agencyshipping - Black and White from Pokespe.**_

_**ChessShipping is Hilbert/Touya and Hilda/Touko, from the game.**_

_**This is like both because it's AU... although this isn't based on either.**_


End file.
